


Damn Brat.

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim is a brat., M/M, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is in one of his moods and he finally pisses Sebastian off so much that the sniper pulls the man across his knee and gives him a well earned punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Brat.

The pitch Jim’s voice could reach when he was in a mood was rather impressive. It was a high whine that could so easily turn into rapid cuss words and threats. If someone didn’t know who the little man was they’d probably think he looked silly, all red faced and angry. To someone who knew him it was simply terrifying but to Sebastian it was just annoying. 

Jim had been in a terrible mood all week. He had already destroyed his phone, an expensive pair of sunglasses and called his live-in nanny sniper every bad word in the book. He was attacking Sebastian yet again, calling him an idiot, a whore, telling him that he should be killed for being so boring. 

Usually Sebastian had the patience to deal with the rotten fuck. He could sit quietly through all his tantrums and was even sharpening his reflexes again. He hadn’t been hit with any flying objects this go around. 

“You are so stupid. Are you even listening to me? Seb. Seb. Seb. SEBASTIAN!” 

Like normal Sebastian was just letting his eyes glaze over as he allowed Jim’s words to float through his brain in a meaningless blur. He did have to admit, Jim did look kind of cute when his face got red. 

“I should kill myself because you’re boring. In fact, I am going to kill myself.” 

It took a second for the words to sink in and even linger for the sniper to make sense of them. By the time he blinked himself out of his stupor Jim was skipping down the hall towards his room, or rather what they called his room really they only used it to home his precious babies, his gun and knife collection. 

“James Moriarty, get your ass back here!” Sebastian shouted as he leapt from his chair and rushed down the hall. Jim wasn’t paying any attention, just humming to himself and grinning. The sick fuck just wanted a raise and he’d get it. 

He turned when Sebastian finally caught up to him. “You aren’t going to stop me. I am bored. My brains will look lovely splattered across your room, don’t you think-” Sebastian was done. With a feral growl he grabbed Jim’s arm and dragged him back into the living room. 

“Let me go, let me go! I’m going to do it. You can’t stop me!” Jim’s shrill voice was echoing off the flat’s walls and Sebastian was glad they had chosen to sound proof the place. He let go of Jim’s arm and sat down on the couch, grinning smugly at the little man rub his shoulder. 

“Take off your pants.” He demanded and Jim’s eyes went wide. He shook his head no, looking all too proud of himself. “I think I told you to do something.”

“No.” Was all Jim said before turning on his heel and marching off. He didn’t get far before Sebastian caught him and pulled him across his lap like the naughty child he was. “Let me go!” Jim whined again but Sebastian ignored him, he could whine all he wanted to, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“If you don’t pull your pants down then I will spank you over them and then do it again once I remove them myself.” 

“Let go of me you filthy mutt!”

Sebastian smiled to himself. His hand came down hard on his employer’s backside and it gave the most rewarding sound from both the nice firm slap and Jim’s o-shaped mouth. He must have thought it wouldn’t hurt that bad. He should have known better. The initial shock didn’t last long and when it wore off Jim was squirming more desperately than ever. 

“What was that!” Sebastian chuckled and brought his hand down again and again, filling the living room with the flat sound of slapping and Jim’s startled cusses. Sebastian didn’t hit lightly. His da taught him how to properly execute a spanking. There were no warning taps, no tender caresses, just four days’ worth of pent up anger being expressed through skillful hitting. 

When his palm stilled on Jim’s arse the man wasn’t making any noise other than quiet little sniffles. The silence was well worth the warmth of Jim’s beaten bum under his hand. They weren’t done yet, Jim wouldn’t get off that easily. Sebastian bounced his knees and set the little man crashing down onto the hard wood floor. 

“Get up.” Jim hurriedly did as he was asked and stood up to face Sebastian. Big crocodile tears were rolling down his round cheeks but he wasn’t in true pain yet, he wasn’t really sorry. He looked like a baby playing dress up in his father’s suits with how uncomfortable he seemed, he kept shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet to try and get the fabric to stop rubbing against his sore behind. “Are you going to pull down your pants or am I going to have to do it for you?” 

Jim’s breathing hitched in his throat and he shook his head no as his hands came up to undo his belt, then unzip his zipper and push his trousers down around his ankles leaving behind his lime green briefs. He started to pull his feet out of the bottoms of his pants before Sebastian barked at him to stop. “Did I tell you to do that?” 

Jim shook his head no and looked down at the dark fabric pooled around his ankles. “Please Sebastian, its Westwood… ”

“No pull down your pants and come here.” Jim looped his fingers into the elastic of his pants and shoved them down to meet his trousers. He looked so small. “Come here.” 

“I’m sorry! I won’t shoot you or myself!” Jim looked so innocent with his limp member caught between his thighs and his hands hiding his reddened backside. It was cute, but cute wasn’t going to change Sebastian’s mind. It didn’t matter how big Jim got his eyes to go. 

“Would you rather I got my belt?” That clicked in Jim’s little, overactive mind and he laid himself down across Sebastian’s lap. His butt was an even shade of red. Not glowing but it had a pretty flush to it. Sebastian set his hand on Jim’s bum and rubbed it gently. He could feel the man under him relaxing, probably thinking his punishment was over and that Sebastian had just wanted to scare him. 

“I don’t like hurting you.” He felt Jim’s breathing start to even out. “I am going to give you ten slaps until I feel you are truly sorry, understand?”

Sebastian didn’t wait for an answer. He was able to get a much better hit without Jim’s pants in the way. Every slap sounded hard and made Jim’s round ass jiggle under the force. Jim cried after each one and thrashed his legs in vain attempt to get away. It was cute in a pathetic way. 

“Are you sorry?” Sebastian asked after the tenth strike. Jim was still squirming and his breathing was getting caught in his throat. He nodded softly but Sebastian knew he wasn’t there yet so with a sigh he started up again. 

One slap in Jim was sobbing. After the third his arse looked like an apple. It was warm and red, bright red. Sebastian thought the man was getting off easy. If Sebastian had dared to act like that around his da as a kid he’d be lucky if he was still conscious afterwards. 

This time when he finished he left his hand on the flushed curve of Jim’s bum. He rubbed softly trying to work out some of the sting. “Now babes, are you sorry?” Jim couldn’t get his tears under control so again his just nodded and shifted to press his arse up into his hand. Tease. 

“You really don’t know how to control yourself do you. You want to be spanked.” 

“No-no please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” 

“See what I mean, you are just asking for it.” Jim shook his head and tried to get up. He was such an idiot sometimes. Sebastian brought his hand down hard, this time not bothering to count. The smacking echoed off the walls. Slap, Jim would scream that he was sorry. Slap, slap, slap, the damn fool didn’t even understand. 

Sebastian didn’t stop until Jim had stopped kicking and was just allowing his backside to be hit. He was no longer begging to be let go, he wasn’t blabbing about being sorry, he was being a good little brat. Finally. 

“Are you sorry?” 

Jim twisted his exahausted body so he could look up at Sebastian with big tear rimmed eyes. “…Yes sir. Thank you.” He didn’t try to run or move but he flinched when he saw Sebastian’s hand move towards his face but other than that adorable flash of fear he was perfect. 

“What are you sorry for?” Sebastian asked as he wiped away a few tears that were falling slowly. 

“I’m sorry for being a brat.” He looked to the man who’d just been hurting him for praise and comfort, some sign that he had said the right thing but he didn’t get anything. “And-and for saying I was going to kill you.” 

“I’m not mad at that!” Sebastian’s chest felt heavy and he pressed a kiss to Jim’s forehead. “I was angry at you for-for…” Jim was staring at him, waiting, listening quietly to avoid further punishment. “Look, I just wanted you to calm down.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jim mumbled. He pursed his lips and made a small whimper noise that made Sebastian smile. Jim always had a way to make him do anything. He kissed him lightly and sighed. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Jim nodded but didn’t move from Sebastian’s lap. “You going to move?” Jim shook his head. Right then. Sebastian laughed to himself and the weight that had settled in his chest lifted. He picked his little boss’s body up, which was far too easy. The man needed to eat more. 

Jim’s little finger’s clung to Sebastian’s shirt the whole trip down the hall and Sebastian was careful not to touch his battered bum more than he needed to when he set him down and stripped him of his shirt and jacket. He then stripped too. 

They got into the bath together. It was warm and filled with fragrant bubbles. Jim liked his bubbled but he wasn’t in the mood to play with them. He was curled up Sebastian’s chest almost dozing already. “Thank-you.” He whispered before drifting off into a much needed sleep.


End file.
